mermaidfandomcom-20200214-history
AquaMermaid
AquaMermaid is a swimming school. About Dedicated to the Happiness of Your Inner Mermaid AquaMermaid is the newest, hottest swimming school. When Marielle Chartier Hénault, the founder decided to bring her mermaid dream and passion for swimming into a mermaid school, she envisioned a positive-energy, colourful, inspiring alternative to the traditional swimming clubs across town. Six months later, AquaMermaid is drawing a diverse group of members of all ages, genders and swimming levels. AquaMermaid proudly operates in Montreal, Toronto, Ottawa, Quebec, Kitchener, Phoenix and Chicago offering a variety of mermaid classes per week featuring 40 mermaid team members. The meticulously chosen pools are staffed by professional mermaids trained as lifeguards, synchronized swimming instructors and aqua fitness trainers. The team is available to help you in your exercise, maximize your workout and make your life a real fairy tale come true! AquaMermaid the Activity AquaMermaid is an artistic expression and a fun way to keep fit! It is a new discipline where you learn how to swim like a fish using both legs as a fish tail and using your core muscles to propel forward. With multiples arms placement variations you can perform a variety of unique swimming activities. Mermaid tails are made of stretch fabric such as spandex and are worn up to the waist and have a monofin incorporated at the tails end. Fin Size All our Mermaid tails come with our Aquamermaid monofin that accommodates feet from size 2 to 9. It includes two adjustable straps and a comfortable neoprene cushion insert to perfectly fit small feet. Classes Your First Class In The Little Mermaid, Ariel yearns for a pair of human legs. But that was just a fairy tale—in real life, everyone yearns for a mermaid tail. At AquaMermaid School, dreams can come true, as human swimmers—adults and kids alike—transform into shimmering, graceful mermaids with the help of artificial tails complete with colorful scales and broad, delicate fins. Before they can glide through the water, though, students have to learn how to swim with the mermaid tail. During classes or parties, instructors progress from basic tail-swimming lessons to advanced techniques such as underwater choreography. Many times, a course or birthday bash will conclude with a photoshoot, so mermaids can immortalize their new moves and prove their mermaid pedigrees to skeptical seagulls. - Whether you are joining us for your very first mermaid class or have been swimming for years, your first visit to our pool is a big deal. We want you to have an awesome experience! AquaMermaid has a friendly, knowledgeable team and a variety of levels, schedules and locations to choose from. The school is a community and we all contribute to the positive energy. Preparing for Class Wear a comfortable bathing suit (one or two pieces are good). Make sure it allows you to move freely. Avoid eating a heavy meal 2 hours before practice. Tie up your hair to clear your face. What to Bring with You? Mermaid essentials such as goggles, swimming cap (according to the pool), towel and a locker should be used. Mermaid tail rentals are included in all classes but are also available for purchase online if you want your own. We recommend bringing a pair of socks for children with smaller feet, as the monofin only comes in limited sizes. Selecting a Class At AquaMermaid we divide our classes by age group (7-13/kids) (14+/adults), swimming level, and pool depth. Please call us and allow one of our Mermaid advisors to help you select an appropriate class, especially if you are brand new to mermaiding. You need to register in advance for a class or a party session. Arriving at the Pool Give yourself time to check in! Arrive 10-15 minutes prior to the start of class. Get changed and meet us beside the pool and mermaid tails. Bring your membership card or your registration receipt. Entering the Pool To offer the best learning environment for yourself and your fellow mermaids, only the AquaMermaid participants are allowed in the pool area. Parents, friends and family can watch the class from the other side of the pool windows in the waiting area. Lockers are available to secure your cell phone and other belongings. Your Mermaid Class Your mermaid practice is yours, combining fun and sport is our main focus. Do your best to follow the class and listen to your body. If you have any injuries or special conditions we should be aware of please advise your instructor at the beginning of the class. Feel free to ask for simpler or more advance movements for an appropriate challenge. Leaving the Practice The 10 last minutes are reserved for free swim and friend and family are invited to take pictures. Your instructor will be available after class to answer any questions you may have. Professional Mermaid Training *Take on a unique career path! *Become a mermaid swimming instructor *Learn how to open your own mermaid school * AquaMermaid training is an epic, 3-day event for entrepreneurs that combines fitness, business and mermaid magic! * Over these 3 days, you’ll learn how to successfully run your mermaid business. You’ll learn from a team of hand-selected Headmasters, specializing in a wide variety of disciplines who will guide you through classes and interactive instruction. From mermaid swimming techniques, underwater photoshoot to sale, customer service, budget, and more. * You’ll share meals with your fellow mermaids, sleep in an amazing loft, and socialize in a variety of ways in the evening. You get to design your own unique experience. While it’s a busy and packed week, you’ll leave this training fired up and ready to apply what you’ve learned back in the real world. Consider this as an investment in an exciting future. What does the AquaMermaid School License Include? Licenses will be granted the right to use the Aquamermaid name and logo as well as receive instructor training and a fully prepared swimming class curriculum, wholesale pricing on mermaid tails, website, email, social media set up, and more. Our team will help you to develop a marketing strategy and system that generates a constant flow of leads into your business so you can achieve the financial freedom you want. A smart investment *Low start-up costs *Simple to run with minimal staff required *Can be owner operated *Lower overhead and operating expenses *Fully supported by a team of industry experts *A proven business model that trained thousands of mermaids The process #Do your research #Take the leap and apply #Phone interview #Sign the papers #Let the work begin #Open your school! People *Agenda Speakers *Marielle Chartier Hénault *Liam Martin *Vickie Leuenberger Frequently Asked Questions Is there an exclusive territory determined?/How big is it? You’ll get a protected territory of 100,000 people. During your application process we will map your territory and you will be sent an image showing you the protected radius that you will receive. This territory will ensure that you are the only Aquamermaid in your area. If you don’t have a facility location yet we can still work with you to determine a territory and we will work with you to finalize your location once you are ready to open. How long is the commitment? We require a 2-year commitment to join the Aquamermaid License Program. This ensures you can implement the proper principles, systems and strategy to have sustained success in your business. We’re looking to partner with business owners that have a long term vision for their success and understand the commitment that it takes to get there. 2-years flies by once you start rapidly growing your business. What type of investment is required to start? We require a one-time initial fee to get access to our proprietary training information and business development systems as well as a flat $150 monthly license fee for the term of your agreement. You should plan to have at least $5,000-$8,000 in capital available to start your business. The actual amount varies for each individual. Parties Kids Mermaid Birthday Party Our Magical Mermaid Party is designed for little mermaids who love to swim and have dreamed of being a Mermaid. This party is a fairytale dream come true. Aquamermaid Parties are North America’s one and only certified and fully licensed Mermaid Swim Party! Our Mermaids can host you at our pool or we can come to your own pool! Mermaid Bachelorette Party Make your little childhood dream of becoming a mermaid come true!! Choose a mermaid tail and jump in the pool to learn how to swim like a beautiful mermaid. The activity includes different swimming techniques, games, challenges and time for personal photos to capture this unique experience! Kids Mermaid Birthday Party (Under 7 Years Old) We now offer special mermaid parties for kids who are under 7 years of age! These parties consist of 30 minutes outside of the water doing mer-themed games, activities in a fantasy themed environment while wearing an unswimmable tail. The other half an hour is spent inside the water swimming along side one of our fin-tastic mermaid instructors while doing underwater entertainment. *Please note our swimming monofins do not fit kids under age 7, parents must join for the swim. Mermaid for Hire Entertain your friends, guests and clients at your next event! Ask us about pool parties, trade shows and upscale events! File links *AquaMermaid School *AquaMermaid *Mermaid School Category:Locations Category:Swimming Schools